Never Change
by Soldier.Seer
Summary: What has Carlisle so nervous? There could only be one thing. He better get it right, or else.


**A/N: This story is based on a dream I had the other night. I don't own anyone in this dream cause if I did I would be rubbing it in all your faces. I do however, own the Victorian couch. Just cause. This story is short. I may write Esme's side of the story later. Depends on how the reviews go.**

Never Change.

Carlisle's P.O.V

I stood in front of my office door. Silently, I took a few steps back. I turned around and went straight to my desk. I sat in the big leather chair, somewhat spinning. I had almost never been so nervous in my life. What was this power over me. I just didn't know.

I did know that our family would be out for the entire night. Only myself and Esme would be left. We would surely make a quiet night of it, but I had a better idea. Something up my sleeve. Actually, in my desk drawer. I had been waiting for this most of the year. Now it was finally here. No going back. No stopping.

I was already in the original Armani suit Jasper had picked out. He was the only person I told what I was doing. Knowing Alice she would want an anniversary party. Emmett and Rosalie were away, so I couldn't tell them. If I had told Edward about it. He would make a big deal about marriage. The black suit contrasted my skin well. I reached for the velvet box in the bottom of my desk. I pulled it out and gently slipped it into my pocket.

I stepped out of my office, along the hallway, down the stairs, and into the great room. Esme was looking at an oil painting of Volterra, I had received from Aro quite along time ago. She was staring at the painting. Admiring it. It hung over the Victorian style couch along the wall. I stepped over to her and took her hand. Time was off the essence.

My beautiful Esme was standing in front of me. I grabbed her arms and pulled them to my chest. "Together, on this day, in history. We were first pronounced husband and wife. I would love to renew our vows my, Esme." A surreal look came upon her face. Her smile grew. She buried her head her arms and my chest. She started talking in a muffled voice.

"Oh yes," she pleaded. "Carlisle it's been so long, too long. I can't believe we are going to renew our vows." She seemed very happy. I liked it when she was happy. Esme let go of me. She ran to the dining room and hurried with a white dress upstairs. Within minutes she was back. Looking as beautiful as ever. Her white dress looked beautiful. And her hair was done up. Stunning.

She was waiting at the bottom step of the staircase. I led her to an open part of the great room. I held her waist.

"Esme," I said.

"Carlisle," she said back.

"I have loved you for along time. Everyday of forever, and I will keep living this road. We have each other, our beautiful family, Bella included. I love you Esme. More then anything." She looked at me with loving eyes.

"Ever since I first laid eyes on you. I fell in love. All those years ago. And if anything , my love has gotten stronger, through the years. I will keep loving you until the sun runs out of light. I don't want anything to change. Our home can, our family can, but you and I are forever. We were a match made in heaven. I love you." shs said darlingly.

I gave her my biggest smile. I got down onto my knee, and opened the small red velvet box. There was the wedding ring I gave to her. A look of shock came upon her face. She stared down at her hand. The ring I had slipped off that morning was now in the box. Her eyes met mine. I stood up and she gave me a hug. I set the ring on the grand piano. I pulled out a small remote from the other pocket and pointed it in the direction of the television. Soft Jazz music began to fill the air. I positioned myself around her. We danced to the Jazz. Slowly swaying to the music. We were both lost in train of thought. We danced for a long time.

At around two am the front door opened and my head shoot up to see who it was. Jasper and Alice had come in. Esme didn't pay any attention. We kept dancing. Jasper gave me a thumbs up and then grabbed Alice's hand, and pulled her up the stairs. She was smiling so I knew she knew what was going on. Once again my eyes closed. I tell you, we could have just kept dancing forever.


End file.
